onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Jean Ango
| affiliation = | occupation = Bounty Hunter | epithet = | jva = }} Jean Ango, also known as Jean the Bandit, is a bounty hunter. He joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. Appearance Jean Ango is a tall bulky man that has sharp, small eyes and a large nose. He wears a white scarf that covers the bottom half of his face, and sports a large sombrero that has a yellowish cactus on top with a green and red pattern at the bottom. During the Colosseum match, he was seen shirtless with armor on his right arm. He also wore a skirt and black boots. After Chinjao headbutts Jean Ango and knocks off his hat in the process, it is shown that Jean's head and hair also look like a cactus. Personality Like many other One Piece characters, he has his own unique laugh, which is "Dededede". He seems to enjoy stealing things, as he was thankful to Chinjao for providing him so many opportunities to steal weapons. He also stole Lucy's helmet, suspecting his real identity. He also seems to enjoy hunting criminals as he captured many of convicts who escaped Impel Down with Luffy and also planned to hunt down those who assisted Luffy during the Whitebeard War. He doesn't seem to be very familiar with Haki, as he didn't know why Luffy was able to dodge his attacks. Abilities and Powers Jean Ango has stated that he is a sniper, but rather than using a firearm or other conventional projectile Jean throws the many weapons he steals from, turning the arms of his defeated foes against his new ones. He demonstrates fittingly great strength and precision with his throwing, as well as enough stealth and/or speed to rob items from opponents while he fits them, as shown when he stole Lucy's helmet. Little other strengths or skills have been shown, but Jean must be confident in his overall might as he entered as a contestant at the Corrida Colosseum. That he can survive the New World with no problem is a testament of his skills. Weapons The only dedicated weapon Jean uses is a three-bladed metal claw on his right hand, but so far he's been shown to make much greater use of the weapons he steals. History Past Before the fighting tournament, Jean Ango captured many of the Impel Down convicts that had escaped with Luffy two years earlier. Dressrosa Arc Jean Ango entered the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. For the battle royale, he was placed in Block C. Later, as Block C's battle royale commences, Jean Ango, along with Chinjao, Sai, Boo, and the Funk Brothers, is seen watching as Lucy plows through his fellow competitors while riding on the back of Fighting Bull. After Chinjao knocks out his attackers utilizing Haoshoku Haki, Jean is seen collecting weapons from the fallen warriors, thanking the large man for helping him get them. At the same time, Jean is fleeing from one of his opponents, who wants revenge on the bounty hunter for sending an acquaintance of his to jail. Explaining that the weapons he collects are his "bullets", Jean proclaims that he is a sniper, before expertly dispatching his pursuer with the weapons he just collected. The bounty hunter then mocks his would-be attacker, stating that if this partner of his was so important to him, then he should show some guts and attack the prison like "some idiot" did two years ago. Shortly after this, he steals Lucy's helmet, remarking that he had heard something interesting about him, before informing him about the rumor that the Straw Hat Captain Monkey D. Luffy has entered the tournament. Before the final part of the Block C fight, he talked to Luffy thanking him, as he fights Luffy for the life he had for these past years sending escapees from Impel Down and telling to him that he knows the whereabouts of some level six escapees. But unfortunately, he can not hit him because Luffy is using Kenbunshoku Haki and asked why he can't hit him. Apparently those missed weapons aid for Luffy hit Don Chinjao's abs/stomach where he sends Jean Ango off of the ring by using his headbutt. Major Battles *Jean Ango Vs. Luffy (Jean Ango accidentally hit Chinjao and was knocked out by him) Trivia * He has the same full name as the real-life privateer Jean Ango. Unlike most characters with names from real life people, his full name is based only on one person. References Site Navigation fr:Jean Ango it:Jean Ango Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Snipers Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists